


Сопричастность

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Family Feels, Gen, Mutants, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: «Если временно отставить сомнения в правдивости всей этой истории, перспектива была более чем привлекательной. Да, Джим старался изо всех сил — и Оди старалась тоже. Но когда ты воспитываешь телекинетика с настолько тяжёлым прошлым, одних благих намерений просто недостаточно.»Оди предлагают место в особой школе для одарённых подростков. Джим решает, что им стоит попробовать.
Kudos: 2





	Сопричастность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On Board](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738153) by [Inrainbowz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inrainbowz/pseuds/Inrainbowz). 



Когда двое молодых людей постучались к ним в дверь и попросили поговорить с «девушкой с особыми способностями», Джим Хоппер насторожился. Хотя «насторожился» — явное преуменьшение: Джим рванул к спрятанному за косяком двери дробовику, а в воздухе будто затрещало электричество — так было каждый раз, когда Оди использовала силу.

Стоящие на пороге молодые люди не впечатлились. Темнокожий парень, более спокойный из двоих, постарался смягчить ситуацию и извинился за прямоту, пока его белокурый спутник заливался беззаботным смехом — он Джиму не понравился сразу. В этот момент из-за спины выглянула не сумевшая сдержать любопытства Оди, и кожа первого парня вдруг превратилась в камень.

— Мы такие же, как и ты, — мягко сказал ей он. — И мы просто хотим поговорить.

На каком-то подсознательном уровне Джим всегда понимал, что Оди не может быть единственной. Ему частично удалось выведать, куда она пропадала во время всей той заварушки с теневым монстром, но понял только, что тогда Оди нашла «сестру» — какую-то из девушек, над которой тоже проводили эксперименты. Джим был уверен, что однажды Оди попросит его поехать за ней, но она не просила.

Только одно дело подозревать, и совсем другое — сидеть на собственной кухне и слушать двух незнакомых парней, рассказывающих о существовании школы и программы обучения для целой кучи детей с различными способностями как у Оди. Они объяснили, что директор этой школы, профессор по имени Чарльз Ксавьер, почувствовал её силу из самого Уэстчестера — наверняка это произошло, когда она закрывала Врата под лабораторией, — а потом нашёл с помощью машины, которую контролировал собственным разумом. Где-то в этот момент новой информации стало чересчур много, и Джим перестал слушать.

В их дом молодые люди прибыли не просто так. Они приехали предложить Оди место в школе.

Если временно отставить сомнения в правдивости всей этой истории, перспектива была более чем привлекательной. Да, Джим старался изо всех сил — и Оди старалась тоже. Но когда ты воспитываешь телекинетика с настолько тяжёлым прошлым, одних благих намерений просто недостаточно. Оди часто теряла контроль и ломала вещи, но Джим не мог её за это винить. Она была подростком, прошла через ад, ей было позволено быть настолько своенравной, насколько хотелось — только вот оказалось, что на одну зарплату шерифа полиции очень сложно регулярно заменять в доме все окна, мебель и посуду.

Им объяснили, что это не редкость для юных мутантов — так они себя называли: мутанты. Джиму это слово не понравилось: звучало слишком резко, отчуждающе. Юные мутанты обычно теряли контроль над своими силами, когда злились или нервничали. В школе их учили в том числе и этому — самоконтролю. Джим не мог отрицать: звучало очень заманчиво.

Но доверять этим людям он бы не рискнул. К тому же, ещё нужно было убедить саму Оди — вряд ли она согласилась бы расстаться с друзьями теперь, после целого года одиночества.

Джим уже начал внутренне готовиться к долгому, утомительному спору.

— Нам нужно быть очень осторожными, — сказал он, — но если всё, что они говорили, правда, то, думаю, стоит попробовать.

Оди разглядывала его нечитаемым взглядом. От этого взгляда Джиму всегда казалось, что она на него злится, что он опять в чём-то её подвёл.

— Я тебе больше не нужна?

— Дело не в этом, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Ребёнок, я люблю, когда ты рядом со мной. — Это была абсолютная правда, пусть самого Джима она всё ещё немного пугала. — Но есть вещи, которые я просто не могу тебе дать. Нам нужна помощь тех, кто сможет.

Она бросила виноватый взгляд на лежащий в углу кухни сломанный стул — последствие неудавшейся попытки испечь булочки.

— Контроль, — произнесла она, вспомнив слова одного из парней. Джим кивнул.

— Да. Послушай, я знаю, это звучит страшно, и я прекрасно понимаю, если ты не хочешь, но…

— Хочу.

— Но это реальный шанс… Погоди, что?

— Я хочу.

— Правда?

Она осуждающее свела брови, как делала всегда, когда он говорил глупости.

— Да.

И добавила, будто обращаясь сама к себе:

— Я больше не хочу бояться.

Так всё решилось. Джим провёл исследование — изучил архивы, пробил по собственным каналам, проверил документы. Школа была полностью законной, а директор казался честным — но сначала нужно было всё увидеть лично.

* * *

Конечно же, Джим всё замечал. Между Оди и её друзьями будто расстилалась пропасть, и никто из них не знал, как её преодолеть. В конце концов, они были всего лишь детьми: одни только благие намерения как не могли стать опорой для Джима, так и не могли стереть их страхи. Просто Оди не принадлежала их миру — не знала их жизни, не ходила в школу, не понимала их проблемы.

Так что, в отличие от Джойс, Джим был не особо удивлён желанием Оди уехать. Когда она рассказала обо всём друзьям, Майк, конечно, разозлился. Он стал ругаться, спорить, обвинил Джима в желании избавиться от обузы, но Оди стояла на своём. Она как смогла объяснила, что сама хочет поехать, что хочет жить не боясь, что ей нравится знать, что она не одинока.

— Но ты не одинока! — воскликнул тогда Майк.

Джим задавался вопросом, насколько тот сам в это верил. Майк был умным мальчишкой, но, как и все остальные, был всего лишь ребёнком.

Вечером перед отъездом они упаковали небольшую сумку с её вещами — если ожидания оправдаются, Джим позже привезёт всё остальное. Провожать их собралась вся банда. Оди не плакала и почти ничего не говорила. Джим догадывался, что она уже сосредоточилась на будущем, мысленно начала готовиться к лежащей впереди захватывающей и опасной новой жизни. Да и так ли страшны прощания, когда тебе всего двенадцать лет? Они же все обязательно снова встретятся — пусть пока ещё слишком малы, чтобы спрашивать «когда».

К тому же Оди уезжала не в тюрьму. Приходившие к ним молодые люди уверяли, что Джим сможет навещать её в любое время и что на каникулы Оди вполне может возвращаться домой — всё как в обычной школе-интернате.

Они выехали рано утром, чтобы прибыть в Уэстчестер как раз к ужину и чтобы мальчишки смогли прийти помахать Оди до начала уроков в школе. Оди сидела тихо, но не угрюмилась — Джим решил, что она была приятно взволнована, но слишком боялась мечтать, если позже опять придётся разочароваться. Джим даже не мог её подбодрить — он тоже не знал, чего ожидать.

Где-то на седьмом часу пути Оди уснула, оставив Джима наедине со своими мыслями. Его взгляд скользил по однообразному ландшафту по обеим сторонам дороги, пока он вспоминал, как легко она на всё согласилась — так легко, что Джим, если бы не знал лучше, мог даже обидеться.

Они по-прежнему не знали, что произойдёт всего через пару часов, когда доберутся до места, но Джим, вопреки всему, верил в лучшее.

После двенадцати часов в пути, с перерывом на сытный, пусть и не слишком весёлый, обед в закусочной на шоссе, около восьми часов вечера они прибыли к воротам школы профессора Чарльза Ксавье для одарённых подростков.

* * *

Широко раскрытыми глазами Оди рассматривала школу, будто сошедшую с картинок викторианских усадеб: спиральные лестницы, деревянные орнаменты, причудливые патроны ламп. Джим же чувствовал себя ужасно. За их год вместе, проведённый за просмотром телевизора и уроками английского, он просто не смог бы научить её знать обо всём вокруг, но ведь можно было хоть раз выбраться в музей? Да, Хоукинс вряд ли можно было назвать культурным центром, и сам Джим был занятым человеком, но…

Когда мимо них пролетел человек с крыльями как у птицы, Оди удивлённо раскрыла рот. Джим не мог её винить: он сделал то же самое.

Темнокожий парень, который приходил к ним — Дарвин — встретил их у входа и повёл по особняку, всё дальше и дальше в глубины коридоров. Повсюду были дети: бегали между комнат, играли на лужайке, смеялись. Некоторые бросали на Оди любопытные взгляды — наверняка потому, что она была новенькой и интересной. На фоне некоторых других — с синей кожей, рогами, крыльями — она казалось самой обыкновенной.

Где-то на третьем этаже их проводник остановился и постучал в дверь.

— Профессор? Это я, привёл новенькую.

Никто не ответил, но Дарвин всё равно кивнул и толкнул дверь.

Только увидев профессора Ксавьера лицом к лицу, Джим осознал, что ожидал кого-то совершенно другого: старше, мудрее. «Кого-то вроде Гэндальфа», — понял он и смутился. Вместо этого перед ними в инвалидной коляске сидел мужчина с высокими залысинами, на вид немного младше самого Джима. Оставшиеся волосы были волнистыми и густыми — наверняка когда-то они были источником гордости. И всё же, несмотря на свою моложавость, мужчина не выглядел молодым. Его улыбка была мягкой, но грустной, а в глазах затаилась скорбь. Джим разглядывал его очень внимательно, но так и не смог сложить в голове единую стройную картину.

Оди остановилась немного за его спиной, надёжно прячась и оценивая нового человека, и Джим успокаивающе положил руку ей на плечо. Дарвин закрыл за ними дверь и подошёл к профессору. Джим догадывался, что остался он только ради Оди — чтобы в комнате было ещё одно знакомое лицо. Интуиция подсказывала, что при случае профессор сможет за себя постоять.

— Добро пожаловать, — сказал он. Нежный голос и мягкая улыбка немного напрягали Джима, зато Оди расслабилась. — Меня зовут Чарльз Ксавьер. Я знаю, тебя зовут Джейн, но не уверен, что ты любишь это имя?

Джим открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но предупреждающий взгляд мужчины заставил его замолчать. Правильно, спрашивали не у него. Вопрос имени всё ещё был для них больным местом, но профессор наверняка знал, что делает. Они не рассказывали Дарвину и его другу всех подробностей, но тем, кто постоянно сталкивался с подобным, было не сложно сложить два и два. Не стоило даже сомневаться, что они тоже провели собственное исследование.

Оди помотала головой.

— Мама дала мне это имя, но это не я. Папа называл меня Одиннадцать. Это не имя, но это я. Друзья зовут меня Оди. Просто Оди. Оди — это имя.

Её тетя была единственной, кто мог звать её Джейн. Для всех остальных в Хоукинсе она была Оди и злилась, когда кто-то называл её Одиннадцать. Она начала носить браслет, чтобы скрыть татуировку, но и слышать не хотела о том, чтобы её свести — наверняка что-то связанное с сестрой и другими детьми из лаборатории, догадывался Джим.

— Хорошо, Оди, — мягко сказал Ксавьер. — У меня подготовлена специальная речь про школу и обучение, но, может быть, вы хотите сразу что-то спросить?

Этот человек и вправду знал, что делает. Оди не была единственным мутантом, и, скорее всего, была не единственным мутантом, выросшем в не самых благоприятных условиях. У большинства детишек в школе наверняка было нормальное детство — по крайней мере, Джим отчаянно на это надеялся, — но у некоторых…

Он никогда об этом не задумывался, но даже с лабораторией Оди могло было повезти больше, чем некоторым другим детям.

— Думаю, вы понимаете, что нам непросто вам доверять. Но Оди нужна некоторая помощь с контролем своей силы, и я признаю, что я, кхм, недостаточно компетентен для этого.

— Вы являетесь её законным опекуном?

— Да, хотя и недолго. Джим Хоппер, — поспешно добавил он, понимая, что даже не представился.

— Мистер Хоппер, я могу сказать, что Оди одета по погоде, накормлена и в целом выглядит ребёнком, о котором хорошо заботятся. Она явно вам доверяет, а значит, вы отлично справляетесь. Многие родители приводят к нам своих детей ровно по тем же причинам, о которых вы только что говорили: детям нужна особая помощь, которую обеспечить самостоятельно достаточно непросто. Юные мутанты неустойчивы и могут быть опасны, увы, это факт. Вам не стоит стыдиться, что нуждаетесь в нашей помощи.

Это явно была отрепетированная речь, но прозвучала она всё равно искренне.

— Джим хороший, — вклинилась Оди. Тот удивлённо уставился на неё, но она решительно смотрела прямо на Ксавьера.

— Разумеется, — легко согласился тот. — У нас учатся дети из разных социальных слоёв, и у всех из них есть плохие и хорошие воспоминания. Я прекрасно понимаю ваши опасения. Вам не обязательно принимать решение сегодня или даже завтра: благодаря нашей специфике мы принимаем детей круглый год. Можете оставаться здесь столько, сколько захотите, или можете всё осмотреть сегодня и вернуться позже — как вам будет угодно.

По дороге сюда Джим планировал проявить авторитет: ударить кулаком по столу, немного пригрозить просто на всякий случай — и теперь не знал, что делать. Ксавьер был настолько чертовски приятным человеком, что это выбивало из колеи. Он повернулся к Оди:

— Что думаешь, ребёнок? Пойдём прогуляемся?

Она медленно кивнула, продолжая изучающе рассматривать профессора. Джим уже хотел шикнуть, что так пялиться невежливо, но тут она заговорила.

— Ты тоже особенный?

Джим кашлянул, готовясь извиняться за её грубость, но профессор совершенно не оскорбился — он наверняка понимал, как для неё важно не выделяться. Именно поэтому Оди так быстро сблизилась с сестрой по лаборатории: отличаться от всех остальных, когда вас двое, не так страшно. Ей было очень важно знать, что среди взрослых в этой школе тоже будут такие, как она.

Профессор улыбнулся, а в следующее мгновение в их головах раздался голос.

_«Да, молодая леди, я тоже особенный»._

Джим подскочил от неожиданности, готовясь защищаться.

— Какого дьявола!

Оди повернулась к нему, широко раскрыв глаза. «Серьёзно, — мимоходом подумал Джим, — её не удивил голос прямо в голове, но поразило сквернословие?»

Но Оди и вправду совершенно не удивилась таланту профессора, отчего Джиму даже стало немного стыдно: и правда, чего он напрягся?

— Моя сестра может заставить людей видеть вещи, которых на самом деле нет.

— Я тоже могу, — ответил Ксавьер, слава богу, вслух. — И кое-что ещё. Где сейчас твоя сестра?

— Не знаю. Но мы ещё встретимся.

Ксавьер кивнул. Джим ценил людей, которые воспринимали детей всерьёз — ему самому это удавалось не всегда, но он старался.

— Это хорошо. В нашей школе у тебя будет шанс увидеть людей с совершенно разными способностями. В основном, конечно, детей, но и учителей тоже. Каждый человек в нашей школе особенный.

Некоторым детям это бы наверняка не понравилось: люди любят быть уникальными, не такими, как все. Оди же мечтала быть в окружении тех, кто её понимает, где она не будет казаться уродом.

— Пройдёмте?

Оди кивнула и развернулась на пятках, мысленно открывая дверь. Она уже дошла до середины коридора, когда поняла, что профессор не идёт следом: инвалидному креслу приходилось аккуратно объезжать препятствия.

— Почему ты сидишь в кресле? Почему не хочешь просто пойти? А мне можно такое же?

Джим закрыл глаза рукой. «Почему я не научил её _этому!_ » — в который раз ужаснулся он. Но профессор только улыбнулся — судя по всему, его терпение было по-настоящему безграничным.

— Когда-то давно я получил травму, которую нельзя вылечить. У меня парализованы ноги — это значит, что я их не чувствую и не могу ими двигать, поэтому передвигаюсь в кресле. Наверное, тебе кажется это удобным, но могу уверить, что бегать на своих ногах гораздо практичнее.

Оди немного подумала, пытаясь понять, что он только что сказал, пожала плечами и переключила внимание на что-то другое.

— Простите за это, — сказал Джим. — Она пока ещё мало что понимает.

— Всё в порядке. Она всему научится.

Они обошли весь особняк. Как раз наступило время ужина, поэтому в коридорах было свободно. Ксавьер показал им учебные комнаты, несколько спален — до четырёх детей в одной комнате в зависимости от возраста и свободных мест, помещения для тренировок, медпункт, комнаты отдыха с телевизорами и играми, сад и спортивные площадки. Школа была прекрасно оборудована — гораздо лучше, чем большинство обычных школ, которые видел Джим.

Профессор всё время что-то рассказывал: про занятия, тренировки, поездки в город и школьные мероприятия. Оди не задавала никаких вопросов, хотя явно заинтересовалась возможностью выезжать в город в кино или парк развлечений — профессор уточнил, что это разрешается только тем, кто достиг определённого уровня контроля, но это была как раз та мотивация, в которой она нуждалась.

Где-то спустя час блуждания по коридорам Оди начала зевать.

— Вы останетесь на ночь? — спросил профессор.

Джим обменялся с Оди взглядами и согласился. К ним тут же подошла девочка-подросток с ярко-рыжими волосами.

— Джин, это Оди и её опекун. Они останутся здесь на ночь. Проводи, пожалуйста, Оди в гостевую комнату на втором этаже.

 _«Если вас не затруднит, я бы хотел ещё немного с вами пообщаться»,_ — услышал Джим голос в голове.

Он коротко кивнул и жестом показал Оди пойти за девочкой. Джим видел, что ей не терпится поговорить с ровесницей: это было гораздо интереснее, чем болтовня с каким-то, в её глазах, стариком.

— Позже вы сможете к ней присоединиться, комната двухместная. Кто-нибудь вас обязательно проводит.

Они вернулись обратно в кабинет профессора. Особняк уже готовился ко сну — по дороге Ксавьер пожелал спокойной ночи нескольким студентам в пижамах. Было мирно и спокойно. Джиму всерьёз начинало тут нравиться.

— Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь, — сказал Ксавьер, когда они зашли в кабинет. Он немного изменился — улыбка чуть померкла, плечи расслабились. — Могу я вас угостить? Кофе, скотч?

Общаться с таким профессором было куда проще, заметил Джим. Он вежливо согласился на скотч, и пару минут они просидели молча, погруженные в мысли о нелёгком деле воспитания детей.

— Что вы обо всём этом думаете? — через какое-то время спросил Ксавьер. Джим не мог сказать точно, но в его голосе будто прозвучали нотки неуверенности.

— Школа удивительна, — честно отозвался он. — Я очень благодарен, что вы предложили Оди здесь место, и она, я уверен, тоже будет благодарна. Знаете, меня всё время мучил один вопрос. В той лаборатории работало много людей. Не только доктора и медсёстры, но и охранники, техники, уборщики. Вряд ли все из них знали о происходящем, но… И я всё думал, неужели так реагировать на особенных детей — это нормально? Неужели я и все те люди, которые пытались помочь Оди — это исключение из правила? Но вот вы, родители ваших учеников, люди, которые помогли создать эту школу — они существуют. С самыми добрыми намерениями вы растите особых детей, и это, честно говоря, обнадёживает. Немного.

В кабинете повисло неловкое молчание. Ксавьер, казалось, был потрясён.

— Простите, — смущённо кашлянул Джим. — Я немного увлёкся.

— Всё в порядке. Спасибо вам за эти слова. На самом деле, очень многие родители любят своих детей просто потому, что они есть, и никакой дополнительный ген этого не меняет. Правда, и очень плохих людей достаточно, даже среди таких как я, — горько признал он и ненадолго замолчал, погрузившись в воспоминания. — Но поскольку вы затронули тему детства Оди, я должен спросить: вы можете мне рассказать?

— Мы подписали бумаги о неразглашении.

— Понимаю. Хочу заметить, что я могу всё прочитать у вас в голове, но предпочту этого не делать. Мне нужно знать, что с ней случилось, чтобы быть уверенным в её физической и умственной безопасности в школе. К примеру, в случае, если её кто-то преследует.

Джим нахмурился. Сам он об этом даже не задумывался, но руководство школы и вправду имело право знать, что Оди могут попытаться выкрасть.

— Это не означает, что мы не примем её в школу, — сказал Ксавьер, будто — или по-настоящему — прочитав его мысли. — Она не станет первым таким учеником. Но помимо нашей образовательной миссии, мы занимаемся и некоторыми другими делами: старшие ученики, если они того хотят, присоединяются к… боевой группе за права мутантов, назовём это так. В первую очередь нас интересуют люди вроде тех, что причинили вред Оди. Мы стараемся привлечь их к ответственности.

— Я кое-что изучил об этом всём, — помахал рукой в воздухе Джим, — и наткнулся на упоминание кого-то… Магнита? И его террористической группировки?

Ксавьер хмыкнул.

— Его зовут Магнето. Когда-то он был одним из нас, но позже пошёл другим, более жестоким путём.

— Я не желаю, чтобы Оди в это втягивали, — жёстко сказал Джим.

— Конечно же, дети не сражаются, они просто учатся в школе. Здесь безопасно, хотя, я не стану скрывать, мы тренируем их использовать свои силы в качестве самозащиты. Никогда нельзя знать точно, когда это может пригодиться. Что касается Магнето и его движения… Это их личное решение. Взрослые люди сами выбирают, чем будут заниматься в жизни: войной или миром.

В его голос вернулась горечь, а глазах застыла печаль, от которой Джиму стало неуютно — словно он не должен был её увидеть. Но спустя мгновение она исчезла, уступив место тренированной учительской улыбке.

— Всё же это дела далёкого будущего, ну а пока мы сосредоточимся на счастье и безопасности Оди. Я обещаю.

Джим кивнул, ещё раз всё обдумывая и принимая решение.

— Хорошо, я расскажу, но если вдруг что — вы узнали не от меня. Ладно?

— Конечно, я всё понимаю. Спасибо.

— Всё началось где-то год назад…

* * *

Когда Джим проснулся следующим утром, Оди в комнате уже не было. Он немного запаниковал, но тут в голове зазвучал голос: _«Она на завтраке, всё в порядке»._ «Однако удобно, будто встроенная рация», — подумал Джим.

Оди сидела за большим столом с некоторыми другими детьми — обед и ужин проходили по часам в общей столовой, но на завтрак все спускались, когда захотят. Сама она не разговаривала, но внимательно слушала болтающую рядом девчонку азиатской внешности, одетую в ярко-жёлтый свитер. Джим не слышал, о чём именно она говорила, но судя по лицу Оди, это было что-то очень интересное. Какое-то время он постоял за дверью, не желая их прерывать, и зашёл на кухню за чашкой кофе.

После завтрака они снова направились к кабинету профессора. Прежде чем Оди успела ворваться без стука, Джим присел перед ней на корточки.

— Ну что, ребёнок, пора принимать решение. Что думаешь?

Оди сосредоточенно, не моргая, разглядывала его, будто что-то выискивая. Джим постарался не ёрзать, давая ей время всё обумать.

— Я остаюсь? — сказала она наконец.

Прозвучало как вопрос.

— Ты уверена? Потому что я соглашусь с любым твоим решением. Ну что?

Она подумала ещё немного и повторила:

— Я остаюсь.

Джим кивнул, но прежде чем он успел подняться на ноги, она обеспокоенно схватила его за руку.

— Ты тоже остаёшься?

Джим тяжело сглотнул.

— Нет, ребёнок, я не могу остаться. Мне нужно ехать обратно домой.

— Домой.

— Да, домой. Я нужен в Хоукинсе, понимаешь? Я же шериф полиции.

Прозвучало неубедительно даже для его собственных ушей, но Оди только серьёзно кивнула. Джим видел, что она хотела сказать ещё что-то, и терпеливо ждал.

— Могу я… Могу я тоже вернуться? Если захочу?

Джима затопило внезапное желание крепко её обнять, но он только положил руку на плечо.

— Конечно, Оди, ты всегда можешь вернуться обратно. Я всегда, всегда буду тебя ждать, слышишь меня? Помни об этом. Несмотря ни на что, если ты захочешь, ты можешь приехать в Хоукинс, и я буду тебя ждать.

Она закинула руку ему за шею и крепко прижалась. Оди редко терпела объятия, что делало их куда более ценными. Джим аккуратно положил руки ей на спину, с ужасом осознавая, какая она на самом деле маленькая и хрупкая. Так они стояли, обнявшись, пока страх не отступил совсем.

Джим поднялся на ноги, повернулся к двери в кабинет. Оди взяла его за руку.

— Ну что, пойдём. Нас ждут.

* * *

Оди стояла у ворот особняка, смотря вслед машине Джима, пока та совсем скрылась из виду.

Даже зная, что уже в конце недели он вернётся сюда с вещами, Джим не смог сдержать слёз.


End file.
